Celebrity Jeopardy!
Celebrity Jeopardy! aired on October 26, 1992. It features notable individuals as contestants competing for charitable organizations of their choice (or, in the cases of public officials, relevant charities chosen by the Jeopardy! production staff). The tradition of special Jeopardy! matches featuring celebrity contestants go back to the original NBC series, which featured appearances by such notables as Rod Serling, Bill Cullen, Art James, and Peter Marshall. On the Trebek version, Celebrity Jeopardy! has traditionally been broadcast annually as a weeklong event, and on occasion, there has been a special version of this event, called "Power Players Week", featuring personalities in politics and journalism. Unlike the regular games, in which a player finishing the Double Jeopardy! round with a zero or negative score is disqualified from playing the Final Jeopardy! round, Celebrity Jeopardy! instead grants players a nominal score of $1,000 with which to wager for the final round. Since its debut, Celebrity Jeopardy! has featured over 200 celebrity contestants, including Anderson Cooper, Lauren Graham, Jodie Foster, Ashton Kutcher, Nathan Lane, Chris Matthews, Harry Connick, Jr., Neil Patrick Harris, Lynn Redgrave, LeVar Burton, Andy Richter, David Duchovny, Wayne Brady, Star Jones, Jane Seymour, Jason Alexander, Regis Philbin, Sam Waterston, Mike Piazza, Larry King, Buzz Aldrin, Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, Tom Clancy, Kirsten Dunst, Naomi Judd, Kelsey Grammer, Charles Shaughnessy, Norman Schwarzkopf, Jr., Stephen King, and Carol Burnett. The last celebrity tournament was held in 2015. The last "Power Players Week" was held at DAR Constitution Hall in Washington, D.C. in May 2016. Season 9 Game 1 Carol Burnett vs. Donna Mills vs. Regis Philbin Game 2 Dean Stockwell vs. Emma Samms vs. Andrew Shue Game 3 Cheech Marin vs. Steven Weber vs. Alan Rachins Game 4 Beau Bridges vs. Judith Ivey vs. Luke Perry Game 5 Robert Guillaume vs. Ed Begley Jr. vs. Rosie O'Donnell Season 10 Game 1 Leslie Nielsen vs. Elayne Boosler vs. Dean Cain Game 2 Ed Asner vs. Teri Garr vs. Pat Sajak Game 3 Kelsey Grammer vs. Paula Poundstone vs. Michael Feinstein Game 4 Jerry Orbach vs. Tabitha Soren vs. Jay Thomas Game 5 Harry Anderson vs. Tim Daly vs. Sinbad Season 11 Game 1 Norman Schwarzkopf, Jr. vs. Stefanie Powers vs. Tony Randall Game 2 Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Alexandra Paul vs. Larry King Game 3 Jason Alexander vs. Marilu Henner vs. Lou Diamond Phillips Game 4 Kathy Mattea vs. Doug Savant vs. Michael Sabatino Game 5 David Hyde Pierce vs. Markie Post vs. Tim Matheson Season 12 Game 1 Stephen King vs. Lynn Redgrave vs. David Duchovny Game 2 LeVar Burton vs. Melody Thomas Scott vs. Dan Jansen Game 3 Noah Wyle vs. Shawntel Smith vs. Charles Shaughnessy Game 4 Swoosie Kurtz vs. Charles Kimbrough vs. Bill Maher Game 5 Jeff Foxworthy vs. Yasmine Bleeth vs. Thomas Haden Church Season 13A Game 1 Beverly Sills vs. John Mahoney vs. Laura Innes Game 2 Melissa Gilbert vs. Isaac Mizrahi vs. Sandra Bernhard Game 3 Carl Lewis vs. Jon Lovitz vs. Matthew Fox Game 4 Brett Butler vs. Buzz Aldrin vs. Eartha Kitt Game 5 Robert Loggia vs. Renee Taylor vs. Alicia Witt Season 13B Game 1 Rob Schneider vs. Robin Quivers vs. Mark McEwen Game 2 Chris Hardwick vs. Sharon Lawrence vs. Patrick Duffy Game 3 Joseph Gordon-Levitt vs. Kirsten Dunst vs. Benjamin Salisbury Game 4 Sam Waterston vs. Carey Lowell vs. Benjamin Bratt Game 5 Reggie White vs. Donna D'Errico vs. Mike Piazza Season 14A (Power Players) Game 1 Jesse Jackson Jr. vs. Dee Dee Myers vs. Robert F. Kennedy, Jr. Game 2 Tim Russert vs. Catherine Crier vs. Tom Clancy Game 3 Jack Ford vs. Pat Schroeder vs. Al Franken Game 4 Wolf Blitzer vs. Arianna Huffington vs. Oliver Stone Game 5 Oliver North vs. Andrea Mitchell vs. Bill Maher Season 14B (Celebrity Invitational) Game 1 Jason Alexander vs. Carol Burnett vs. Dan Cortese Game 2 Melissa Joan Hart vs. Fred Savage vs. Alicia Witt Game 3 Sinbad vs. Jeri Ryan vs. Jack Ford Game 4 Regis Philbin vs. Robin Quivers vs. Stephen King Game 5 Mark McEwen vs. Cheech Marin vs. Jerry Orbach Season 14C Game 1 Greg Gumbel vs. Jim Lampley vs. Al Michaels Game 2 Jane Curtin vs. Naomi Judd vs. Teri Garr Game 3 Dot Richardson vs. Summer Sanders vs. Rebecca Lobo Season 15A Game 1 Reggie Jackson vs. Martina Navratilova vs. Kareem Abdul-Jabbar Game 2 Thomas Gibson vs. Stephen Collins vs. David James Elliott Game 3 Bob Costas vs. Robin Roberts vs. Keith Olbermann Game 4 Wallace Langham vs. Kathy Kinney vs. Dave Foley Game 5 Scott Hamilton vs. Jodi Applegate vs. Greg Germann Game 6 Al Franken vs. Star Jones vs. Jeff Greenfield Season 15B Game 1 Kari Wuhrer vs. Gil Bellows vs. Alyssa Milano Game 2 Holly Robinson Peete vs. Shannon Sharpe vs. Catherine Bell Game 3 Michael McKean vs. Camryn Manheim vs. Richard Kind Game 4 Mike Farrell vs. Wendie Malick vs. Steve Harris Game 5 Garry Marshall vs. Jane Seymour vs. Graham Nash Season 16 Game 1 Rosie O'Donnell vs. Noah Wyle vs. Carol Burnett Game 2 Brian Dennehy vs. S. Epatha Merkerson vs. Andy Richter Game 3 Jon Stewart vs. Shawn Colvin vs. Michael Boatman Game 4 Nathan Lane vs. Meredith Vieira vs. James McDaniel Game 5 Andrea McArdle vs. Peter Krause vs. Sandy Duncan Season 17 Game 1 Jodie Foster vs. Nathan Lane vs. Harry Connick, Jr. Game 2 Jeff Probst vs. Martha Stewart vs. Charles Barkley Game 3 Wayne Brady vs. Dana Delany vs. Eric Idle Game 4 Mike Piazza vs. Jane Krakowski vs. Kevin Sorbo Game 5 Seth Green vs. Brandi Chastain vs. Steven Page Season 19 Game 1 Julie Bowen vs. Hal Sparks vs. Paige Davis Game 2 Wayne Brady vs. Vivica A. Fox vs. Ashton Kutcher Game 3 Brad Paisley vs. Linda Park vs. Will Estes Game 4 Chris Matthews vs. Lauren Graham vs. Paul McCrane Game 5 Jeff Probst vs. CCH Pounder vs. Joshua Malina Season 20 (Power Players) Game 1 Bob Woodward vs. Peggy Noonan vs. Tucker Carlson Game 2 Anderson Cooper vs. Maria Bartiromo vs. Kweisi Mfume Game 3 Ari Fleischer vs. Ashleigh Banfield vs. Aaron Brown Game 4 Al Franken vs. Gretchen Carlson vs. Keith Olbermann Game 5 Tim Russert vs. Christine Whitman vs. Tavis Smiley Season 23 Game 1 Regis Philbin vs. Nancy Grace vs. Carson Kressley Game 2 Doug Savant vs. Jane Kaczmarek vs. Curt Schilling Game 3 Sam Waterston vs. Kathryn Erbe vs. Christopher Meloni Game 4 James Denton vs. Bebe Neuwirth vs. Neil Patrick Harris Game 5 Soledad O'Brien vs. Isaac Mizrahi vs. Harry Shearer Game 6 Steve Schirripa vs. Miguel Ferrer vs. Harry Smith Game 7 Dana Delany vs. Brian Stokes Mitchell vs. Drew Lachey Game 8 Martin Short vs. Joely Fisher vs. Mario Cantone Game 9 Susan Lucci vs. Paul Shaffer vs. Scott Turow Game 10 Michael McKean vs. Margaret Spellings vs. Hill Harper Season 25 Aisha Tyler vs. Tom Bergeron vs. Elizabeth Perkins Season 26 Game 1 Wolf Blitzer vs. Dana Delany vs. Andy Richter Game 2 Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Soledad O'Brien vs. Michael McKean Game 3 Julie Bowen vs. Jane Kaczmarek vs. Robin Quivers Game 4 Christopher Meloni vs. Harry Shearer vs. Joshua Malina Game 5 Pat Sajak vs. Elizabeth Perkins vs. Doug Savant Game 6 Chris Matthews vs. David Duchovny vs. Charles Shaughnessy Game 7 Anderson Cooper vs. Aisha Tyler vs. Cheech Marin Game 8 Neil Patrick Harris vs. Rebecca Lobo vs. Hill Harper Game 9 Jane Curtin vs. Isaac Mizrahi vs. CCH Pounder Season 28 (Power Players) Game 1 Chris Matthews vs. Lizzie O'Leary vs. Robert Gibbs Game 2 Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Dana Perino vs. David Faber Game 3 Dr. Mehmet Oz vs. Katty Kay vs. Chris Wallace Game 4 Chuck Todd vs. Clarence Page vs. Lewis Black Game 5 Anderson Cooper vs. Kelly O'Donnell vs. Thomas L. Friedman Season 31 Game 1 Vince Gilligan vs. Debra Messing vs. Neil Flynn Game 2 Aaron Rodgers vs. Kevin O'Leary vs. Mark Kelly Game 3 Mo Rocca vs. Wendi McLendon-Covey vs. John Berman Game 4 Bellamy Young vs. Josh Gad vs. Ginger Zee Game 5 Zachary Quinto vs. Cynthia Rowley vs. Penn Jillette Season 32 (Power Players) Game 1 Chuck Todd vs. S.E. Cupp vs. Jonathan Franzen Game 2 Anderson Cooper vs. Lara Logan vs. Michael Steele Game 3 Louis C.K. vs. Kate Bolduan vs. Jonathan Capehart Game 4 Al Franken vs. Ana Navarro vs. Sunny Hostin Game 5 Melissa Harris-Perry vs. David Gregory vs. Matthew Weiner Gallery Celebrity J! 1992Celeb.jpg|Season 9 1993Celeb.jpg|Season 10-11 Celebrity Jeopardy! Season 11-12 Logo.jpg|Season 12 Celebrity Jeopardy! Season 13 Logo-A.png|Season 13 1998Celeb.jpg|Season 14 Celebrity Jeopardy! Season 13 Logo-B.png|Season 14-15 Celebrity Jeopardy! Season 16 Logo.jpg|Season 16 2001Celeb.jpg|Season 17 Celebrity Jeopardy! Season 17 Logo.JPG|Season 17 in Las Vegas. Celebrity Jeopardy! Season 19 Logo.jpg|Season 19-24 Celebrity Jeopardy! Season 25 Logo.jpg|Season 25 Celebrity Jeopardy! Season 26 Logo.jpg|Season 26 Celebrity Jeopardy! Season 31 Logo.jpg|Season 31 J! Power Players Jeopardy! Season 14 Power Players Title Card.jpg|Season 14 Jeopardy! Season 20 Power Players Title Card.jpg|Season 20 Jeopardy! Season 28 Power Players Title Card.jpg|Season 28 IMG_2357.PNG|Season 32 Category:Events Category:Defunct Tournaments